The present application relates to containers, and more particularly to three-piece tobacco containers that include plastic insert sleeves.
Some three-piece tobacco containers include plastic insert sleeves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,117,807 and 7,878,324 disclose three-piece pocket size container for holding a consumer product such as a smokeless tobacco. In both disclosures the perimeter band adjoins the container base and the container cover. The disclosures illustrate various projections disposed around the perimeter band that lock the perimeter band to the cover and base.
United States Patent Application Number 2009/0014343 discloses a three-piece pocket size hybrid container for holding smokeless tobacco. The disclosure shows the inner ring coupled to the outer base housing.